The Piano
by Sonicfries
Summary: Since the offical invitation for Rukia's stay, the Kurosaki family have adapted for the better. The family goes to visit an ill relative, leaving Rukia to entertain herself with the treasured piano that belonged to Misaki Kurosaki- Ichigo's mother. sweet.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, This story isn't going to be very long- 4 chapters at most-probably less.

The Piano

Ichigo's family had never been the same when their mother was taken from them. Each member of the family had their own unique way of coping; Karin stopped crying, Isshin tried to liven up his children with his antics, Yuzu took up all the chores and cooking, and Ichigo discarded his good humor.

Misaki Kurosaki was the happy spark they had lost, and to Isshin he felt that his children would never fully be taken out of this grief. Aside from her large portrait hanging in the family room, there was little left that proved that she ever existed in the house. Karin's sports equipment lay cluttering the hallways, Yuzu's clothes and dolls take up the couches and door knobs, Isshin's magazines spill over the desks, and Ichigo's schoolwork on the counter. But shoved in the darkest corner of the dining room is an old cherry wood piano that held claim to be one of the last possessions of their mother left out. None of the girls knew how to play and felt playing wrong would insult their mother, Ichigo felt it was intrusive, and Isshin didn't know what to do with it. These were the fixed inner thoughts of the Kurosaki family on the subject. It was left where it was, gathering dust and silent.

Of course, this was before Rukia Kuchiki was 'officially' invited to stay with them. After her performance at winning their pity (Isshin and Yuzu's), she was given a spare bed in the girl's room. Living with Ichigo was nothing new, but this time it was different. She was part of the family now, welcomed by the girl's who wanted an older sister and Isshin who welcomed another daughter. Isshin had hoped that she would change things around here for the better, afterall it wasn't as if he didn't know about her identity in the first place (But he'd rather not let Ichigo know that).

It all started one morning at breakfast, during a father and son wrestling charade.

"Your food is getting cold!" Yuzu shouted at her father and brother, but was successfully ignored. Karin took another stack of pancakes off of Ichigo's plate in delight. "Let them be, they're bonding." The three girls of the household sat at the dining table civilly eating their breakfast. Rukia opted for a lighter morning meal and took a bite of her toast, Yuzu poured orange juice in all of their glasses.

"Here you go Rukia." Yuzu politely handed Rukia her glass, which Rukia took with a returned 'thank you.' Yes it was just another day in the Kurosaki house, nothing had changed but then everything did. While Ichigo and Isshin still fought every morning, there was less agitation in Ichigo's attitude. As if he now began to see the enjoyment in their father-son sparring matches. Karin was less somber and stoic, she would talk about her day and seek advice from Rukia. Yuzu would drag Rukia shopping with her to buy new clothes, pure joy in the eleven-year old's expression on finally having someone to go with.

This was nice. That is what Rukia thought as she gave her advice, looked at new clothes, and bantered away with Ichigo.

After their wrestling subsided, Isshin coughed in effort to get the family's attention. "Listen up! Tomorrow we are going to visit your Grandmother Iku out of town. She's a bit ill and requested I bring all of you to see her." All three siblings groaned. Their grandmother made up for all the discipline their family lacked. Ichigo could hear her now gripe over his hair color, Yuzu could see her criticizing her cooking, and Karin paled in color at the thought of her 'etiquette lessons'.

"Well that's good, family should see each other when they get the chance." Rukia said as she took a sip of her orange juice, receiving three glares in return. "What?" she said clueless.

"Can't we just send her a get well card." Karin said.

"With a bouquet." Ichigo added.

"She'll be happy with that won't she?" Yuzu asked. The obviousness at the three Kurosaki siblings dislike of their grandmother still went oblivious to Rukia.

"Shouldn't you see family in times of illness, it could be more serious then you think." She said. Isshin felt the motherly tone in which Rukia said this and was thankful when the three moping figures resigned in defeat.

That is, till Ichigo thought of something. "I can't, I have important business here." He thought that bringing his Soul Reaping duties up would force Rukia to agree with him-but to no avail.

"I'm sure I'll take care of your schoolwork." She said smiled sweetly, her acting skills fooling all but him. He sunk lower in his chair and ate his breakfast. Today was going to be a long day.

On their way to school, Ichigo kept pestering, complaining, and ranting about his trip tomorrow.

"YOU don't know WHAT she is like!" He said mid-rant. "She tried to dye my hair in my sleep one year!" Which Rukia responded with a snort.

"It's always, 'What aren't you more like this, Ichigo, and why can't you be more like that.'." His impersonation of a 73 year old women, just earned him more chuckling from Rukia.

As they turned the corner Keigo and Mizuiro were waiting with Chad.

"You sure have a habit of being late, Ichigo." Keigo leered. " Not going off with Rukia and.." Of course he was interrupted by Ichigo punching him comically in the face. "Good morning Ichigo, Rukia." Mizuiro waved at them. Chad nodded to them in greeting, which only Rukia was polite enough to respond to. This was how the days started, happy and nonchalant. Though more people knew about Ichigo's business in the Soul society and why he and Rukia seem to disappear--though Keigo and the others still believe a more lewd tale.

As lunch came around, the usual gang were hanging around the field eating their lunch, Orihime however, was eating the un-edible as usual.

"Hey, I won't be available tomorrow or the rest of the weekend, so you guys are gonna have to take over for me." Ichigo said to them, more specifically Ishida and Renji.

"Why? Too much for you?" Renji said starting a bickering match, and was successful.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew a human like you couldn't handle the duty of Soul Reaping." Renji sounded smug, and took a bite out of his sandwich (Which he stole from Urahara's food storage).

"I'm better then you if I can beat your captain in a one on one match." This struck a nerve, and a comical scene of volleying insults and food throwing was seen between the two.

Rukia explained the situation to the rest of the group, as they watched with some agitation as Ichigo and Renji began to wrestle.

"It shouldn't be a problem, I'll still be here so if there is trouble Renji will be enough help." Rukia said. This caused the two boys to drop their feud and look at the petite girl with inner contempt, and voiced their thoughts at the same time.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU GOING?" Ichigo yelled.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO IT?" Renji bellowed.

Rukia didn't answer either and continued to eat her bento. Orihime looked at them with intrigue, taking a bite of her 'leek and cheese cake'. " You two sure depend on Rukia a lot." it was innocent, it was benevolent, but their reactions weren't.

"WE DO NOT!"

'Talk about denial." Ishida and Chad thought in unison. Ichigo settled himself and went back to eating his lunch, as did Renji.

"I don't see why I don't drag you along, it's your fault I have to go." Ichigo stated, taking a drink of his soda before continuing, "Just kill me so I don't have to go."

And as to his request, Rukia took her knife, swinging it high up to bring it forcefully down upon Ichigo's hand- who's reflexes were quick enough to evade it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled.

"Psychosomatic therapy." she deadpanned. Lunch finished off awhile after that, limbs and egos intact.

Preview- "Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of everything." Rukia waved in her 'actress' voice. Ichigo sulked toward the vehicle with his two younger sisters as shadows, while their father was over-dramatically crying over Rukia not going.


End file.
